Frist everything
by xxpatixx
Summary: read.. were are you going at night yuki? first before this one. it about what yuki is think about as time goes by and she gets back that the headmaster and the others, frist chaper is aobut her first halloween
1. frist movie

__

**Ok here is an update!! Hope you all like it sorry for taking so long willl here is the new chaper!! plaese Review!! and if there is anyone who has an idea for this story i would love to hear it will that all.. once again this gose with Where are you going at night Yuki? so if you dont read that frist then you wount know what going on will that all plaese RR**

**i do now own vmapier knight**

Yuki was watching the move with Jeff so far her plan was working soon vary soon it would be morning and the others will wake up running to see if she was in her room only to see her and Jeff there in bed. Everything seemed as if they did something (you know what I mean) as she remembered her the fist tome she when to the movie it was with kaname…

Flash back 10 years.

"ok Yuki why don't we go to a movie?" asked the headmaster as he looked at the news paper.

"what is a movie?" she asked

"oh that's right you don't know do you. Will a movie is like the shows on Tv but its sometimes longer and it new so it's the first time that people get to see it. Them after a while it comes out on the TV or on tape so we could buy them and watch them when ever we want." the headmaster said

"oh ok but can master kaname take me?" she asked the headmaster nodded and them smiled at her.

"such just let me send him a message and he will come right over," once he send the e-mail it didn't take 5 minutes until kaname was there.

"why Kaname what are you doing here?" the headmaster said

"what you're the one that send me a e-mail saying that Yuki had broke her leg as she was being chased but a leaver E vampire! And that she kept crying my name.:" he said as he looked at the smiling headmaster.

"Master kaname!!" she yelled once she saw him and hugged him.

"I see you where lying to me again."

"oh come on kaname-san why don't you take little Yuki to the movie seeing that she never been to one she would just love it!!" the headmaster said

"please say yes master kaname." Yuki said giving him puppy dog eyes.

"find only for you Yuki." kaname took Yuki and they walked but not before the headmaster took a pitcher of them. That night they went to watch snow white she loved it so much after the movie kaname took Yuki to a toy story and barut her a little bunny. She hugged it as if she was never going to let it go. Yes it was a much happier time a time she don't know what she know now and she wish she could go back to that but that could never be.

End of flashback

The movie had ended and Jeff was asleep Yuki turn off the TV and looked at the table to see that there was the bunny that kaname had given her that day. She gave it a sad smile and went to bed…


	2. frst hallowing

i just made this story and i hope you like it. please review

i do not own vampire knights, now i most go cry:(

enjoy

* * *

It was Halloween night and not any Halloween night it was Yuki vary First Halloween and she was waning for Kaname. He had promise her that he would come and take her trick-or-treating.. So she was waited out side like she always did. 

"Yuki come inside it cold for you to be out her by yourself.." the Headmaster said he was next to the door.

Yuki shock her head "No father I want to wait for master Kaname" she said in her sweet little girls voice

"then you don't have to want any more Yuki." Yuki turn and saw it was Kaname she ran up to him and hugged him.

"Master Kaname!" she yelled as he hugged her back.

"..Master... Kaname don't teach her to Call me anything weird like that. I thought I told you before" he yelled at the Headmaster. the headmaster just smiled.

"Come in Kaname you still have 15 min before you both have to go." Kaname nod and as Yuki and Kaname walk in Yuki said

"Master Kaname guess what i am!" she was jumping up and down from being so happy. Kaname looked at what she was waring and saw that she had a witch's dress on and black hat. her dress was long and and it was a little red it Mach some what her eyes.

"you a which and a pretty one of that." he said as he pick her up. Yuki turn red and nod

"ya and that not all am a vampire too see." she open her moth and showed him her fake vampire teeth. Kaname smiled at her incense

"yes Yuki come on lets go get you some think to eat and then we can go."

"ok" she said

when they enter the kitchen they saw that the headmaster what pulling out a tray of cookies. he offed on to Kaname and Yuki.

"master Kaname Father why don't you two dress u?' Yuki asked

"oh i will Yuki when you both come back your see what i am." the headmaster said with a wink

"and you master Kaname?" Yuki asked

"will i how about i'll be a vampire too." he asked

" no your always a vampire i want you to be a vampire price." Yuki said Kaname looked at her and nod

"ok then" was all he said

Yuki took off her cap that she was waring and handed it to him "here Kaname you can put this on" Kaname nod and put it on

"thank you but i am a vampire price then you are the princesses of both which and vampires ." he said

at that moment the headmaster took a photo and smiled

"this is going to be this years crime's cared" he said

20 min later

Yuki and Kaname left the house and he held her hand. Yuki took he what she did all week as they walk she said that she like Halloween she would go over to the punkies and said

"master Kaname look look! this is what i want to to make next year" she said and look that boy is a cowboy." Kaname loved to see how much she learned in little time.

"Yuki what do you want for you birthday next month?" he asked Yuki thought for a while and said

" i want you to come and play with me Kaname." Yuki said with her goofy smiler they melt Kanames hart.

"ok i will come."

3 hours later

Yuki was getting tried and Kaname was now caring her. as they enter the house the headmaster come jumped out in a weeding dress

"Yuki!!! my beautifully daughter how do you like my costume?" he asked both Yuki and Kaname did an anima fell

"headmaster!!" they both yelled but then they laughing.

"oh no Kaname and my little girl are on the grown laughing." the headmaster yelled..

30 minuets later

Kaname took Yuki to her room and he put her down. she was now fast asleep. Kaname leaded her down and change her to her pj that he get her 6 mount ago. he then coved her with the blanks and he get change him self in to his Pj and led next to her...

10 years later

it been 2 mount since Yuki found out who she was and she had made her plants for raven. but today she was cleaning the headmaster basement as a punishment for sleeping with Jeff. but she wans't alone she was with Amanda, yoir and Limdo who had sneak out of their rooms and were helping Yuki out. the good think was the headmaster and zero wound there so they could stop them from helping Yuki. Yuki open a small box and found at lest 30 copys of the photo that the headmaster took that day. and now that she thought about one reason why she don't call him father anymore was Because of the wedding dress that he ware that day.

"hey princess what did you find?" Limbo asked

"it's nothing" Yuki said. as she close the box aging wish she could go back in time of when she was a child..


	3. MENTAL EMERGENCY?

****

_HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP??_

_MY CRAZY OVERDRAMATIC LOVING CARING SKITTLES LOVING OUTGOING SLEEPPING PATHETIC CHEESEY WISCONSIN LOVING MASULAR FUNNY BUT MOSTLY LOOKING GLITZZZZZZZZZZZZZZY SMART DANGEROUS SHALLOW HEARTLESS FRIEND. ARE YOU GETTING THE PICTURE. sHE NEEDS HELLLLLPPPP. BOTH MEANTLY BOGUS HELLPPP._

_TO GET TO THE POINT I AM LOOKING FOR A STORY ABOUT BELLA AND EDWARD. BELLA MOVES TO FORKS SHE HAS TATTOO ONE OF THE TAT HAS THE WORD SPIRIT SEEKER SOMETHING ALONG THE LINR. SHE LIVES WITH HER GRAN MOTHER SHE TALK AND SEE DEAD PEOPLE ONE OF TEH PEOPLE WAS A LITTLE GIRL ANGELA LITTLE SIS SHE DROWN IN THE LAKE OR POOL BECAUSE SHE WAS NOT WATCHING HER. EDWARD THINKS THERE IS FUNNY THING GOING ON HER WORLD. ANOTHER PERSON WAS A WEREWOLF BUT NOT QUITE HE DIED OF CANCER AND HE WANTS TO KNOW IF THE CULLENS ARE REALLY VAMPIRE BEFORE HE CAN MOVE TO THE OTHER SIDE . THERE IS MORE TO THE STORY BUT THAT IS SOME OF THE SUMMARY. SHE THINKS IT WAS UNDER HURT AND COMFORT _

_HELLLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPP HER PLLLLLLLLLLLLLZZZZZZZZZZZZZ??_

_SHE IS CRYING IN A CONER IN HER ROOM UNDER THE BED AND SHE WILL NOT HAVE FUN INLESS THIS PROBLEM IS FIX. SHE IS REALLY CRYING REALLY NO JOKE _

_THE FASTER THE PROBLEM IS FIX THE FAST THE UP DATA _

_THANK YOU HELP MY FRIEND HAVE FUN AGAIN TO ENJOY HER SHALLOW HEARTLESS LIFE AGAIN_

_THIS IS MAKING HER SEE SOME LIGHT _

_HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP??_


End file.
